


Birthday Boy

by aqd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Christmas, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, lavi is sassy and tyki is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqd/pseuds/aqd
Summary: “Happy Birthday!” Lavi jumps through the open door and into his arms and Tyki has barely time to catch him. He wraps his arms and legs around him and laughs into his hair. “You old man.”





	Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashyurio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashyurio/gifts).



> A little gift for Kashyurio. You're so nice and talented and just an amazing person. I hope you enjoy this tiny ficlet :)

It’s a nice and slow morning, sun lazily crawling over the horizon and bathing the world in hues of yellow and rose. It snowed the whole night, masses of white scattered all over the landscape.  
  
Tyki sits up and stretches, before shooting a look out of the window. It’s beautiful, very festive, especially thanks to the fairy lights Lavi arranged all over their bedroom. Tyki smooths a hand over the empty side of the bed. Cold. Lavi must’ve gotten up some time ago.  
  
“Lavi?” he calls out tiredly and keeps stretching, wincing at the creak of his back.  
  
“Why are you awake?” Lavi peeks into the bedroom and examines him with raised brows. His hair is in disarray and the corners of Tyki’s mouth twitch. He loves his bed head. “Normally you’re still snoring at this hour.”  
  
“Excuse me?” Tyki grimaces and Lavi starts to laugh. “I don’t snore. Never.”  
  
“No, no, of course you don’t,” he replies and disappears. “Don’t even think about getting up.”  
  
“Why?” Tyki asks and climbs out of bed to stretch once more. “Let me at least go into the bathroom.”  
  
“Okay. It would be cruel to keep an old man from using the toilet,” Lavi answers without skipping a beat and Tyki clearly hears him laughing.  
  
“How dare you,” he answers and pushes the bathroom door open. Lavi laughs even louder and Tyki joins in, before he falters. Old. He frowns and his eyes wander to the calendar at the wall. 25th of December. “Wait a minute,” he says and now Lavi’s really laughing.  
  
“Happy Birthday!” He jumps through the open door and into his arms and Tyki has barely time to catch him. Lavi wraps his arms and legs around him and laughs into his hair. “You old man.”  
  
“How dare you,” Tyki repeats and kisses him. “I’m fresh like a drop of dew. I mean, look at me.” Lavi keeps laughing and Tyki joins in, like always, because Lavi’s laughter is contagious and his eye is glinting.  
  
“Go to the bathroom and then back to bed. I prepared breakfast,” he says and tucks a strand of hair behind Tyki’s ear.  
  
“You can’t cook,” Tyki teases him and closes his hands around his waist to help him down.  
  
“I practiced,” he declares and walks back into the kitchen. “And Yuu was my guinea pig.” Tyki starts to laugh, because Kanda probably hated every minute of it and after a quick detour into the bathroom he crawls back under the blanket.  
  
Lavi is announced by clinking and only a few seconds later he walks through the door with a tablet. Coffee, waffles, orange juice, strawberries and more. Lavi somehow manages to climb over Tyki’s long legs without spilling anything and sits down with the tablet on his lap. Tyki puts an arm around his shoulders and smiles at him.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“You only get 25 for the fifth time once,” he answers and laughs. “And now open your mouth.”  
  
“You’re feeding me?” Tyki does and sighs, because the waffles are deliciously. “Are you practising for later, when I’m older than dirt?”  
  
“Maybe,” Lavi replies light-heartedly and nearly knocks the orange juice over when Tyki cups his cheeks and kisses him.  
  
“Thank you,” he murmurs against his lips and Lavi beams at him.  
  
“You’re welcome,” he replies and puts the tablet on the nightstand.  
  
They kiss once more and soon the breakfast is forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Happy holidays!


End file.
